Marry Me, Erza!
by Kimidori Hana
Summary: "Kau harus punya 1000 nyawa kalau ingin menikahinya."/"Me-m-menikah?"/"...Sejak kapan kalian sedekat ini..."/


~Marry Me, Erza!~

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**This story by Kimidori Hana**

**Happy reading, minna…**

"Huff…"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari gadis scarlet yang kini tengah duduk santai di depan bar fairy tail.

"Hemh? Kau kenapa Erza?" tanya Mirazane, dengan senyum khasnya. Ia hanya merasa aneh mendengar Erza menghela nafas seperti tadi. Ya, tentu saja pengecualian kalau menyangkut Natsu dan Gray. Tapi mengingat Natsu dan Gray sekarang –ingat! Sekarang- yang tampak tenang-tenang saja, jadi apa yang membuat helaan nafas itu keluar?

"Aah, tidak. Hanya saja, tujuh tahun berlalu begitu saja. Terlalu banyak hal yang… berubah."

"Berubah? Kurasa tidak. Fairy tail masih sama. Berapa banyak pun waktu yang kita lalui, aku yakin, fairy tail masih sama," jelas Mirajane.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi, aku selalu berpikir, bagaimana kalau kita tidak terjebak di pulau tenrojima saat itu. Tujuh tahun seperti apa yang akan kita lewati…" jelas Erza menerawang.

"Mungkin kita sudah menikah dan punya anak…" komentar Mirajane sedikit bercanda. Ia tidak menyadari kalau yang ia ajak bicara sudah memerah bak kepitng rebus.

"M-me-MENIKAH?" ulang Erza kaget. Saking kagetnya, ia tak sadar kalau suaranya terdengar semua orang di guild. Otomatis semua mata tertuju padanya.

Berbagai pertanyaan menghampiri setiap pikiran orang-orang didalam guild. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat kegaduhan. Bukan fairy tail namanya kalau yang biasa, tidak jadi luar biasa 'kan?

Tapi, Mirajane segera mengendalikan situasi, dengan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Suasana yang tadinya riuh dengan berbagai tanya, kini dipenuhi dengan suara tawa.

"Erza? Menikah? Haha… aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib suaminya kelak," ucap Macao spontan.

"Mungkin, harus punya 1000 nyawa, kalau mau menikahinya…" balas sahabat baiknya, yang tak pernah lepas dari rokok itu.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Erza kesal, matanya melotot kearah dua sahabat karib itu. Alhasil mereka berdua diam seribu bahasa.

"Erza, ya? Umh… mungkin dia hanya akan duduk-duduk santai, sementara suaminya menangani segala urusan rumah tangga!" ucap Loke, -yang seenaknya keluar masuk gerbang roh- membayangkan kalau dirinya jadi suami sang Titania. Wajarlah bagi dia berpikir begitu, toh pas pertama ia mencoba merayu sang Titania ini, ia malah dihadiahi sebuah tinjuan. Poor Loke…

Erza hanya menghela nafas lelah. Ia sama sekali tak berniat meladeni ucapan mereka. Wajar saja mereka berpikir seperti itu tentangnya, pikir Erza. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukan sisi feminimnya kepada siapapun. Ia sendiri tak yakin apa ia memiliki sifat seperti itu atau tidak.

"Mo, kenapa tidak kalian akui saja, kalau tidak ada salah satu pun dari kalian yang pantas mendampingi Erza-san…" ucap penyihir dengan akurasi tembakan yang luar biasa, Bisca.

"Dan, aku yakin tidak ada seorang pun yang menarik perhatian Erza-san disini…" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pendek mendukung ucapan Bisca. Tampak tangannya bertautan dengan pemilik rambut hijau panjang itu.

"Ya, kau be- eh, tunggu. Sejak kapan kalian sedekat ini? Ya, maksudku… bermesraan seperti ini…" Erza membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Aljack barusan. Memang tak ada satu pun anggota fairy tail yang membuatnya tertarik. Baginya, anggota fairy tail adalah keluarga yang berharga. Tak lebih dari itu. Tapi, kata-katanya berubah menjadi pertanyaan tatkala melihat dua sejoli ini saling menautkan tangan mereka. 'Tidak biasanya' begitulah, pikir Erza.

Orang yang merasa menjadi korban rasa penasaran Erza pun saling bertatapan, lalu segera melepas tangan yang menghubungkan keduanya. Terlihat wajah keduanya memerah, malu.

"Erza, kenapa heran begitu? Mereka kan sekarang sudah menikah. Jadi wajar saja kalau sesekali menunjukan kemesraan mereka…" jawab Makao dengan nada sedikit jahil, untuk menggoda keduanya.

Erza? Tentu saja shock. Baru saja mereka membicarakan pernikahan. Dan… ternyata memang ada yang melakukannya. Perkataan Mira bukan omong kosong belaka ternyata.

"A-apa? K-kalian menikah?" teriak Erza kaget.

"Enam tahun yang lalu tepatnya," komentar Aljack membenarkan.

"Dengar Erza-san, yang melamar itu aku loh. Dasar Al…" ucap Bisca sedikit menggoda suaminya itu.

"Jangan bocorkan yang itu," balas Aljack, yang sepertinya malu, karena membiarkan tugas seorang laki-laki digantikan perempuan. Tapi, kalau tidak begitu, entah kapan ia dan Bisca, akan menikah.

"Se-selamat!" ucap Erza pada orang yang salah. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa membedakan lagi yang mana yang harus ia beri selamat. Wajahnya pun sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Aljack dan Bisca hanya terheran-heran melihat tingkah laku Erza.

"Oh iya, kami juga mempunyai seorang anak. Asuka namanya!"

Oh, Erza tak henti-hentinya dibuat terkejut oleh dua pasangan ini. Apalagi mendengar kata 'anak', membuatnya benar-benar penasaran ingin melihatnya. Walaupun sudah ditunjukan gambar anaknya oleh Aljack, rasanya tetap kurang.

.

.

.

Tok… tokk… tokk…

Seoarang Erza pun –yang biasanya langsung menerobos masuk rumah orang- mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah bertuliskan 'connell' disamping pintunya. Dengan sebuah kue cake utuh ditangannya, ia dengan sabar menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu. Setelah beberapa saat, samar-samar Erza mendengar derap langkah kaki dari dalam rumah, sesaat kemudian pintu langsung terbuka menampilkan sesosok bidadari kecil –menurut Erza- dengan rambut hitam yang dikepang dan topi yang menghiasi wajah imutnya.

Mata Erza langsung berbinar-binar melihat sosok bidadari ini menyambutnya. Dengan segera ia memeluk gadis kecil itu dengan gemas. Tentu saja membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Oh, Erza-san. Tidak biasanya kau berkunjung ke rumahku. Ayo masuk…" ucap Bisca mempersilahkan tamunya masuk. Erza yang tak henti-hentinya memeluk gadis itu, akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya –dengan berat hati- dan berbalik menghadap sang pemilik rumah.

"Y-ya, saat mendengar kalian memiliki anak, aku tidak tahan untuk segera melihatnya…" ucap Erza melirik gadis kecil itu. Gadis itu hanya memiringkan wajah imutnya saat Erza menatapnya.

Deg… deg… deg…

Erza kembali memeluk gadis kecil itu, lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Imutnya…." Kata Erza menggosokan pipinya dengan pipi kecil sang bidadari. Tingkahnya bak seekor kucing yang meminta perhatian dari majikannya.

"Padahal kau tak perlu repot-repot kemari, kalau ingin melihatnya. Kami juga akan ke guild sebentar lagi," terang Bisca.

"Aku dan Al ada pekerjaan, jadi kami bermaksud menitipkannya di guild," lanjutnya.

"Bolehkah aku menjaganya?" tanya Erza antusias, matanya berbinar-binar, seperti anak kecil yang tidak sabar mendapat hadiah ulang tahun.

"K-kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Boleh 'kan Asuka-chan?" tanya Erza pada Asuka.

"-chan?" ulang Bisca heran. Tak biasanya, ia memakai embel-embel saat memanggil seseorang.

"Umh…" jawab Asuka tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Keterkejutan tak dapat di elak oleh setiap orang yang berada diruangan itu. Ruang guild yang biasanya selalu ramai, kini tampak sepi dengan pandangan semua orang tertuju pada seorang penyihir wanita terkuat di fairy tail, yang tampak menggendong seorang gadis kecil yang kini tampak tertidur dalam dekapannya.

Tak ada yang bersuara, hanya saja pandangan mereka tak henti-hentinya mengikuti segala macam pergerakan sang 'Titania'.

Erza terus berjalan kedalam guild, menghiraukan pandangan heran dari setiap orang. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang agak panjang, lalu menidurkan Asuka disana. Pahanya, ia gunakan sebagai bantal, lalu dengan lembut ia mengelus rambut Asuka, membuat gadis itu sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Erza kembali mengelus rambut Asuka, ketika dikiranya gadis itu sudah mulai nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya. Senyum terus menghiasi wajah pemilik scarlet panjang itu. Lama kelamaan, Erza ikut tertidur menemani Asuka. Tampaknya, mereka kelelahan setelah seharian bermain. Tangan Asuka yang kecil, memegang tangan Erza saat tangan itu berenti mengelus rambutnya. Dan entah kenapa, membuat seisi ruangan bersemu merah melihat keduanya yang seperti ibu dan anak.

"Ho-hoi, I-itu Erza 'kan?" tanya Gray masih tak percaya.

"Y-ya, mungkin?" balas Natsu tidak yakin.

"Dilihat dari manapun, sudah pasti itu Erza, kalian ini…" ucap Lucy.

"Tidak. Aku yakin itu seseorang yang menyamar menjadi Erza!" kali ini, Macao yang menyangkal.

"Hei, hei kalian ini…" Lucy hanya geleng-geleng kepala, tak habis pikir melihat tingkah laku para laki-laki di guild ini. Jelas-jelas itu Erza, kenapa mereka masih tidak yakin?

"Itu pasti Mira! Tidak salah lagi!" ucap Cana percaya diri. Ia yakin, satu-satunya wanita di guild yang bisa selembut itu pada anak kecil hanya Mira. Belum lagi Mira bisa meniru siapa saja. Tentu saja ia sangat yakin tebakannya tidak akan salah.

"Tapi aku disini loh…" Jawab Mira sedikit menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Bukan ya?" balas Cana lemas.

"Cana, kau juga?" tanya Lucy tak percaya. Hanya firasatnya saja atau memang tak ada satupun dari mereka yang benar-benar percaya kalau yang dihadapan mereka saat ini 100% Erza scarlet.

"Bagaimana ya? Kalau melihat sifatnya selama ini…" sedikitnya Lucy mengerti arah pembicaraan Cana. Memang benar, kalau melihat sifat Erza selama ini, sulit membayangkan kalau yang dihadapannya saat ini benar-benar Erza.

"Erza itu… tukang perintah, galak, kejam…" ucap Gray, dengan wajah ngeri.

"Monsternya para monster…" tambah Natsu.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir... mungkin dia memang bukan Erza…" Kali ini, Lucy mulai kurang yakin dengan jawaban ia sebelumnya.

"Hei Gray, bukannya waktu kecil kau menyukai Erza ya?" Goda Cana, mengingat kembali bagaimana gray selalu mencari Erza, dan berakhir dengan babak belur.

"Ap- ba-bagaimana mungkin aku suka gadis galak seperti dia?" balas Gray sewot. Tapi, kalau dilihat baik-baik, tampak sedikit rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Gray-sama, Juvia shock!"

"Ma, ma… Erza juga gadis biasa, ia bisa tertawa, sedih, bahkan menangis. Kadang, ia bertingkah kekanakan, dan lucu…" jelas Mirajane memegang kedua pipinya, seperti gemas akan seseatu, saat ia berkata 'lucu'. Entah apa yang ada dibayangan Mira, yang pasti, ia lebih mengetahui sisi lain Erza dari siapapun.

"Ah!" Mirajane tersadar dari khayalannya, ia seperti menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Ne, bagaimana perasaan kalian, jika salah satu dari kalian menikah dengan Erza?"

Semua terdiam, menganalisis pertanyaan yang keluar dari pemilik 'satan soul' ini. Tentu saja pertanyaan itu membuat mereka terkejut. Jawaban apa yang harus mereka beri? Membayangkannya saja, mereka tidak berani.

"Hemh… siapapun yang menjadi istriku kelak, aku akan menjaga dan melindunginya!" ucap Loke percaya diri.

"Bagaimana kau melindunginya? Kau sendiri babak belur dihajarnya."

"Mungkin kau yang akan dilindungi Erza. Hahaha…"

Komentar-komentar pedas bermunculan membalas ucapan Loke. Memang benar, mustahil melindungi orang yang bahkan lebih kuat dari diri kita sendiri. Tak salah kalau semua orang meragukan ucapan Loke.

"Jaa~ Lucy, bagaimana kalau kita menikah? Aku akan melindungimu juga keluarga kita."

Semua hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria. 'Tak ada rotan, akarpun jadi' sepertinya pribahasa ini cocok untuk Loke.

"Gray, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Cana dengan nada menggoda.

"Ma, siapapun yang nantinya memiliki Erza, pasti bangga karena bisa menaklukan mons- maksudku penyihir wanita terkuat. Lagipula… ia tak kalah cantik dari wanita-wanita yang ada disini."

"Oh~" Dengan kompaknya mereka ber-oh ria. Membuat Gray jengkel. Apalagi Cana yang terlihat sangat puas mendengar jawabannya. Senyuman licik tak henti-hentinya dikeluarkan Cana pada Gray. Juvia? Oh, awan mendung dan hujan sepertinya sedang bermain-main diatas kepalanya.

"Kalian ini… memangnya tidak bangga kalau bisa menaklukan Erza?" tanya Gray yang sudah sangat jengkel.

"Ma… itu…" Beberapa dari mereka menggaruk pipi atau kepala mereka yang tidak gatal. Dalam hati, mereka membenarkan ucapan Gray.

"Kalau Erza menikah denganku, sudah pasti anak kami akan menjadi anak yang sangat kuat. Tapi, akan lebih kuat lagi kalau ia menikah dengan Laxus, anak mereka akan menjadi anak terkuat se-Fiore. Ya, tak salah lagi!" Freed mulai menganalisis masa depan apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia menikah dengan Erza. Tapi, bukan Freed namanya kalau tak menyangkut pautkan Laxus didalamnya.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Sudah pasti anakku yang akan lebih kuat. Apalagi dengan darah dragon slayer yang aku miliki. Anakku tak akan terkalahkan." Gajeel tak menerima begitu saja pendapat dari Freed. Dan ia malah ikut-ikutan berkhayal tentang masa depannya.

"Laxus juga memiliki darah dragon slayer, dan dia juga lebih kuat darimu. Sudah pasti anak merekalah yang terkuat nantinya."

"Kenapa Freed malah membela Laxus Bukan dirinya sendiri?" komentar Lucy heran.

"Ma, memiliki Monster-monster kecil di rumah, tidak buruk juga." Gray menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Entah kenapa ia jadi terbawa suasana dan ikutan mengkhayalkan apa jadinya jika ia menikahi Erza.

"Kalau aku-"

"Kau tak usah!" Gray memotong cepat ucapan Elfman.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Elfman heran.

"Karena anakmu nanti akan benar-benar menjadi seekor monster. Dengan wajahmu dan jiwa monster Erza…" ucap Gray santai. Semua orang hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya. Tapi dalam hati mereka membenarkan pendapat Gray.

"Yosh! Kalu begitu aku yang akan menikahinya!" seru Natsu tiba-tiba.

"EHH?"

Keterkejutan tak terelakan saat Natsu berkata seperti itu. Apa dia serius?

"Na-natsu, kau serius?" tanya Lucy tak percaya.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau… apa kau mengerti apa yang baru saja kau katakan baka?" kali ini Gray yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Dan… siapa yang kau sebut 'baka', baka!"

"Kau, bukannya selama ini kau bilang Erza adalah musuhmu?" kali ini Gray mengabaikan ejekan Natsu padanya. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia selesaikan dari pada membalas ejekan Natsu yang nantinya akan berujung pada pertarungan yang tak berguna.

"Ya, tapi aku menyukainya."

Semua orang terdiam. Entah benar atau tidak yang diucapkan Natsu, yang pasti Natsu menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan santai, seolah memang itulah yang ingin ia katakan.

"Natsu, apa kau mengerti menikah itu apa?"

"Jii-chan, aku bukan anak kecil lagi kan? Tentu saja aku mengerti. Menikah itu, tinggal satu rumah kan? Erza dan aku akan tinggal bersama. Dengan begitu, akan mudah bagiku untuk menantangnya bertarung… gyahahaa…"

Gubrak!

Menyesal mereka menganggap serius ucapan Natsu. Seharusnya mereka sudah mengira kalau hasilnya akan seperti ini.

"Kau ini… orang terbodoh yang pernah aku temui!"

"Apa katamu Grayyy?"

Gray tak perlu menahannya lagi, kali ini ia benar-benar ingin menghajar habis-habisan pria yang telah membodohinya itu. Dimulai dengan saling ejek dan berakhir dengan pertarungan. Ya, hal yang sudah biasa.

"Hemh…"

Perlahan Erza membuka matanya. Sepertinya ia terganggu dengan suara ribut dari Natsu dan Gray. Sementara yang lainnya berpura-pura kembali keaktifitas biasanya. Takut menjadi korban kemarahan mons- ehem Erza.

"Natsu, Gray!" Walaupun pelan, mereka dapat mendengar aura kemarahan didalamnya, terlihat dari mata Erza yang tajam menatap kearah keduanya. Kalau tidak ada Asuka, mungkin ia akan langsung berteriak dan menyerang mereka berdua. Sadar mereka dalam bahaya, keduanya menghentikan aktifitas perkelahian mereka.

"Ya ampun, bisakah kalian diam? Kalau sampai Asuka bangun, kalian akan tahu akibatnya." Gray dan Natsu menelan ludah ngeri.

"Uh… hmm…" ucap Asuka mengigau.

'Jangan bangun! Jangan Bangun!' ucap Natsu dan Gray dalam hati.

"Emhh…"

'Jangan bangun! Jangan Bangun!'

"Mama… ma…ma..."

Perlahan Asuka membuka matanya. Gray dan Natsu sudah berkeringat dingin membanyangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka. Tapi ternyata tidak. Erza lebih memilih memperhatikan Asuka dibanding Natsu dan Gray untuk sekarang ini. Sepertinya Natsu dan Gray harus berterimakasih pada Asuka nanti.

"Mama mana?" ucap Asuka mengucek matanya.

"Mama dan papa lagi bekerja. Asuka-chan sama Erza-nee aja ya?"

"Mama, Asuka mau mama…" Mata Asuka mulai berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan air mata.

Erza kalang kabut. Bagaimana cara menenangkan Asuka? Bisca dan Aljack masih dalam misi, dan sepertinya masih lama mereka kembali.

"Umh… bagaimana kalau Erza-nee jadi mama Asuka-chan sampai mama pulang?" Asuka memandang Erza sebentar sebelum mengangguk pelan. Erza tersenyum senang.

"Jadi, Asuka-chan mau apa?" tanya Erza lembut.

"Asuka mau makan…"

"Mira, apa masih ada makanan disi-" Erza menghentikan ucapannya saat seseorang menarik lengan bajunya.

"Mama selalu membuat makanan untuk Asuka…"

"Oh baiklah. Kalian semua! Bawa semua bahan makanan yang kalian punya kesini sekarang!"

"Kenapa harus kami?"

"Jangan banyak mengeluh, dan lakukan sekarang!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, semua orang langsung berhamburan keluar guild menuju rumah masing-masing.

'Beginilah Erza yang kami kenal' ucap mereka dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa saat, guild dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam bahan makanan. Erza melihat-lihat makanan yang mereka bawa. Mengecek kondisi makanan tersebut apakah masih layak atau tidak.

"Kansho…"

Dalam sekejap Erza mengganti bajunya. Baju biasa, hanya saja sekarang ada celemek yang menutupi baju tersebut. Berarti hanya berganti celemek saja? Ya begitulah.

Dengan cekatan Erza memotong-motong bahan makanan tersebut, lalu mulai memasaknya. Semua orang takjub, lebih tepatnya tidak percaya akan kemampuan Erza memasak. Kemampuannya setara Freed dan Mirajane, pikir mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, meja-meja guild dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam makanan yang Erza masak. Mulai dari sup, ayam panggang, sampai cake tersedia disana.

"He-hebat…" ucap mereka tak percaya.

"Apa benar Erza yang melakukannya?" tanya Gray tak percaya.

"Hua… banyak sekali!" Asuka terpana melihat tumpukan makanan didepan matanya.

"Nah Asuka, ayo makan…" ucap Erza dengan sepiring nasi dan lauk ditangannya.

"Aa…" Asuka membuka mulutnya dan dengan lahap memakan makanan yang Erza berikan.

"Enak?" tanya Erza.

"Umh! Sangat enak…" ucap Asuka jujur.

Mereka semua selain Asuka hanya bisa melihat iri. Mereka juga ingin mencicipi bagaimana masakan buatan Erza, yang kelihatan sangat menggoda itu.

"Kalian semua jangan diam saja. Ini adalah makanan yang kalian bawa, tentu saja aku tak berniat membuat ini untuk Asuka-chan seorang 'kan. Aku juga membuat ini untuk kalian semua, jadi ayo makan!"

Mereka terharu, ternyata Erza tidak hanya memikirkan dirinya saja, tapi mereka semua. Segera saja, mereka menyantap makanan yang sangat menggoda dihadapan mereka.

"Woah… ini benar-benar enak."

"Cakenya juga sangat lembut!"

'Kalau begini, sepertinya aku akan menjadikan Erza istriku,' pikir mereka dalam hati.

"Erza, kalau seperti ini aku yakin tak akan ada yang menolak menjadi suamimu." Seperti dapat membaca pikiran semua orang, Mirajane dengan santainya menyatakan hal itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, laki-laki di guild ini contohnya," jelas Mirajane. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Sementara para laki-laki yang Mirajane sebut tampak was-was menunggu komentar Erza selanjutnya. Erza memandang para laki-laki itu sebelum berkomentar.

"Hemh. Tak ada yang membuatku tertarik." Dengan santainya Erza mengomentari ucapan Mirajane. Lalu tanpa rasa bersalah kembali keaktivitas semula, menyuapi Asuka. Tak menghiraukan para laki-laki yang bagaikan terkena hantaman 'batu besar' di kepala mereka, saat mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Tapi, kalau kau menikah dengan Laxus, Freed atau Gajeel, anakmu pasti akan sangat kuat. Dan mungkin seseorang tidak akan keberatan kalau memiliki monster-monster kecil kelak." Seakan belum puas mengerjai para laki-laki itu, Mirajane kembali melancarkan aksinya. Erza hanya menyernyit heran dengan ucapan Mirajane. Kenapa ia sangat antusias akan pendampingnya kelak?

Gajeel, Freed, dan Gray (minus Laxus) hanya bisa berkeringat dingin. Jelas sekali apa yang Mirajane ucapkan adalah ucapan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu, saat Erza tengah tertidur. Lalu apa jadinya kalau Erza tahu merekalah yang mengucapkannya?

"Aku lebih suka punya anak perempuan manis, dengan rambut biru…" Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya, membuat rasa heran semua orang keluar.

"Rambut biru ya? Sayangnya di guild kita tak memiliki seseorang dengan rambut biru," ucap Mirajane dengan seringai kepuasan diwajahnya. Bukan senyum lembut yang biasa ia perlihatkan, melainkan senyuman iblis yang siap membuat Erza tak berkutik.

"A-ah, ii-itu… bukan uh. Ya aa… emh…" ucap Erza tak tahu harus memberi alasan apa.

"Asuka juga ingin main dengan anak berambut biru…"

Erza kalang kabut. Bingung harus memberi jawaban apa.

"Ehem… Asuka-chan, ayo makan lagi." Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, Erza malah kembali keaktivitas sebelumnya. Tanpa menjawab rasa penasaran dan heran orang-orang disana. Mereka hanya ber-sweatdrop ria melihat tingkah laku Erza.

"Ha-ha… seperti dipulau Galuna saja…" ucap Lucy tertawa hambar.

"Kalian semua! Cepat habiskan makanannya atau kupaksa makanan itu masuk kemulut kalian?"

Mendengar perintah tersebut, dengan cepat mereka kembali memakan makanan dihadapan mereka. Daripada harus dengan cara dipaksa, lebih baik mereka lakukan sendiri. Toh mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan makanan yang sangat menggoda ini.

"Ara… ara…" Mirajane hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

**-END-**

Hey minna…

Maaf telat, tapi…

Minal aidin wal faidin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin –bagi yang merayakan-.

Semoga fict yang gak jelas ini bisa menemani kalian saat liburan ini…

Oh ya, masih ingat saat kejadian di pulau galuna? Pulau yang dikutuk dan dihuni monster itu? Saat itu Erza terjatuh dari lubang jebakan yang dibuat Lucy. Tapi, dengan wajah 'watados' (wajah tanpa dosa) ia keluar dari lubang seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa dan meneruskan bercerita. Itu loh saat Erza bilang 'Kyaa'… :3

Yups, jaa matta ne…


End file.
